Do You Know How Long
by Kasumi-Yozakurairo
Summary: It wasn't like she thought of herself to be anything special. She thought she was just another normal girl. Everything that he did just filled her with want and desire. But every mission they had together had forced them to test their restraint. This being one of those times. But they find out how far passion and jealousy can take them.


_**Hey guys, so here is a one shot that has been in my head for a while. I appreciate all the help that Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki are giving to me. If you guys want, please go and check out their page, they have some amazing stories.**_

* * *

It wasn't like she thought of herself to be anything special. She thought she was just another normal girl. But in his eyes, she was more, much more. He didn't worship the ground she walked on, but no one else really matters to him like she does. The way her hair fell and the way she smelt was enough to make him melt into a pile of goo. The way her confidence and leadership qualities shown through outside of her ER doctor job, was one of the many traits that instantly turned him on. He didn't want someone who was hesitant and frail. He didn't want someone who was dependent on him to do things. He wanted someone who could take care of herself if need be. He wanted someone who he knew would love him unconditionally. And Sakura was just the girl.

But Sasuke wasn't the only one with this secret wish. Sakura wanted Sasuke as much as he wanted her. The rustic woods smell that always found its way to her and it always made her go insane. His stoically cold stare made her stomach twist and turn like she just entered a battle arena with 50,000 opponents. She may be strong, but that is still intimidating. Everything that he did just filled her with want and desire. But every mission they had together had forced them to test their restraint.

They had been on this mission for the past week with no progress, which only added to the intensity of the situation. Not only that, but it had started to affect their relationship as well. Sakura had to pose as a local whore to lure in a famous drug lord who had sold Konoha's military secrets to the enemy. Seeing Sakura in such provocative clothing caused Sasuke to keep his eyes off of her to not attract any unwanted attention from her. But his lack of attention almost caused them their mission multiple times. Which caused Sakura to confront him about his continuous lack of support but not getting any answer at all. This night being one of those nights. They just got back to their shared hotel room after their latest close call. Sakura ripped off her wig and ran her hands through her pink hair, letting out an exhausted sigh, "It's not like you to be fucking up this much!"

Silence was all that greeted her, as usual, "This silent treatment is the only thing that's stayed the same you this entire mission! It's frustrating!" Sakura groaned. Sasuke hated giving her the silent treatment, but he didn't know what else to say. It's not like he could just tell her. Sasuke refused to look in her general direction, fearing his eyes would give away what he didn't want her to know.

Sakura growled in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air, letting the wig fly through the air and landing lazily on the floor, and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke sank into the bed, head in hands, with a depressed sigh, "If only you knew why."

"And another thing," Sakura snapped, stepping out of the bathroom in a silk, sea-foam green dress, "How could you not have seen what was going on tonight? That guy was like 8 feet tall and just a built as you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei put together!"

Sasuke just sat there silently, knowing that interrupting her now would only make things worse. He just blocked out her yelling, knowing everything he did wrong and hating every second of it. It's not like he wanted her to fail every mission they went on. Shit, he didn't want to fail every mission he had!

"Are you even listening?! Kami-sama, it's like I'm talking to myself over here," Sakura growled, crossing her arms across her chest, staring at Sasuke, "It would be lovely to hear you say one word to me, just one!"

It wasn't until now that he got the courage to look up at her and notice her not in her usual nightgown, "Where are you going?"

"So you can talk! It's a miracle!" Sakura retorted, shoving small items into a tiny handbag, "If you must know, I'm going out."

"With who?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow and gritted his teeth, trying his best to stop the anger that was boiling over.

"What do you care? You don't even look at me on the mission to make sure I'm safe, why is now any different?" Sakura countered as she picked up the wig that laid on the floor and walked out the door. Sasuke growled under his breath and bit his lip vigorously. What the hell did she think she was doing? This was not like her at all! Sasuke grabbed his sword and a spare kunai and ran out the door after her, slamming the door on his way out, not caring if it had woken up everyone on the floor.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled to himself for even giving her story a second thought. Here he was, sitting at a booth in a bar in the back corner with the light that doesn't work, watching Sakura sit at the bar, swirling her drink around her glass lackadaisically. How was she able to get under he skin like this! Just the thought of another man touching her drove him mad! The thought of her with another man was enough to make him go insane. Sasuke was just about to get up and head back to the room when he saw a man approach Sakura. Was she telling the truth? Couldn't be. She's been sitting there for well over an hour now with no sign of a date showing up.

Sakura smiled at the man that had enough balls to come up to her, but politely rejected his offer for a dance, "I'm sorry, but I'm just here for the drinks."

"Well a gorgeous woman like yourself shouldn't be sitting at a bar all alone. What if some creep came up to you?" The man asked, taking a seat next to her, leaning an elbow on the bar, trying to get a better look at her face.

"Like you? I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. And besides, I can take care of myself." Sakura drank the last of her martini and stood up, feeling relaxed enough to go back to the hotel room. But he had grabbed her wrist before she could even take a step away from him. Sasuke growled under his breath unknowingly, as he shot up out of his seat, rocking the table in the process, startling the group at the table next to him.

"That's not nice. You would think someone like me would get more respect that this, I mean I am Hizoki's top man," That had caught Sakura's attention. Hizoki. That was the name of the drug lord they were after. Sakura instantly smiled and started putting up the act she knew his men liked.

"I am truly sorry. I had no idea," Sakura stepped towards the man and started playing with the collar of his shirt, "Would you mind taking me to the top man himself? I would love to see him."

"And he would love to see a beauty like you," Sakura giggled playfully, toying with the blind fool. Sasuke could feel his blood boil higher then before. He had crushed the beer glass he had been holding in his hand, ignoring the stinging of the beer in his open wounds. He shoved the table out of his way and followed the two out of the bar and into the streets. He thought that he had lost them when begot outside, but hearing Sakura's fake giggle showed him the right direction. He turned the corner into an alleyway and saw the two walk through an old oak door at the end. Sasuke pulled out a senbon needle from his pouch and threw it towards the door. The needle stuck into the wooden door frame, stopping the door from closing all the way. Hizoki's assistant was too focused on Sakura to notice the door not close behind them, but Sakura did. She smiled, knowing Sasuke was right behind her. He wasn't going to let her get away with this one.

"Right this way. By the way, the name is Reizo." The name now identified as Reizo stated, grabbing Sakura by the waist and pulling her towards him. Sakura felt the corner of her mouth twitch in disgust, but hid it well, leaning into him and placing her hand on his chest. She giggled like a little school girl, playing it off perfectly.

"Reizo. I like that name," Sakura giggled as they walked through a doorway into a smoke filled room. Sakura fought the urge to hack up a lung from the thickness and smokiness of the vapored tobacco floating through the air. Sasuke cursed under his breath, losing sight of Sakura as she disappeared into the transparent wall. Sasuke rushed inside but was instantly knocked off of his feet. He winced and looked up, snarling at the big, black mask that stood in front of him, " What do you think you're doing here Konoha ninja?"

Sasuke growled, not bothering to give this man an answer. He got back on his feet and charged at the man, grabbing his waist and throwing him down on the ground. Grabbing his kunai, Sasuke stabbed the man in the chest, ignoring the blood that splattered all over him. Sasuke wiped the blood off of his face and looked up. Five other men stood in front of him, pulling out their weapons. Sasuke smiled and got off the now dead man and pulled out his sword. He got into his defensive stance and glared at the men, already planning out what he was going to do. The five men started yelling and charged at Sasuke all at once. He simply smirked and awaited their attacks.

Sakura was already ushered through another door at the other end of the room before either of them could hear the fighting.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Sakura asked Reizo, looking up at him.

"To Hizoki of course," Reizo said with a smile. They walked up to a door and Reizo knocked. A muffled enter was heard from the other side. Reizo opened the door and showed Sakura inside first.

"Well, who's this lovely woman?" From behind a desk, smoking on a cigar was a plump, heavy-set man. His stomach was hanging out the bottom of his shirt. Small particles of food still clung to the corners of his mouth. Hizoki was one discussing man. Leaning back in his chair, with his cracked and hairy feet atop his desk, Hizoki was not an attractive man.

"Her name...actually, what is your name?" Reizo asked Sakura with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ai, My name is Ai," Sakura lied, closing her eyes with a big smile and a slight bow towards Hizoki. There was a high-pitched beep that came from Hizoki's desk and with an annoyed grunt and a roll of his eyes, Hizoki pushed his feet off of the desk and pushed a button on an intercom and angrily replied, "What!?"

"Sir! There's a Konoha ninja here taking down everything we throw at him! We need help!" The voice on the end sounded frightened and distressed. Sakura kept her composer while secretly planning out her attack. With a grunt the drug lord let go of the button and looked at Reizo.

"Go take care of this mess will you? You're the only one I can truly trust," Reizo bowed with a confident smirk and hurried out of the room, "Now, what brings you here?"

"No reason at all. I just wanted to see the famous Hizoki for myself," Sakura purred, strutting over to Hizoki's desk, dropping her purse on the way, keeping eye contact. He smirked, knowing the all too familiar look of lust, or what appears to be lust, in a woman's eyes. Sakura strutted over and sat on the desk in front of Hizoki who was now fully concentrated on Sakura.

"Well you found me," Hizoki said, standing up and placing a hand on Sakura's thigh. She smiled seductively and placed her hand over his, playing it off like she was shy.

"Stop it! I'm not that kind of girl," Sakura giggled, running her hand up his arm, inwardly gagging at how disgusting this man was. Hizoki chuckled and moved his hand farther up her thigh, moving the dress up as well. Sakura giggled even more, slowly moving one of her hands behind her, and gripping the kunai that was strapped to her back.

"Then what kind of girl are you?" Sakura smirked and yanked the kunai out of it's holster and jammed it into Hizoki's chest. He stumbled over, hacking up the blood that filled him mouth, "You could say a strategist, a medic." Sakura started, slowly twisting the kunai with each word she said, not caring about the blood staining her hands and dress.

"A bitch!" Hizoki growled, wincing and coughing up more blood. Sakura smiled, "That too." Hizoki slumped down on the ground with the kunai still impaled in his chest. Sakura hopped off the desk and over Hizoki's body, leaving a trail of her footprints in his blood.

"Sakura!" Sakura picked up her purse then looked at the door, hearing her name being called. She looked up and saw Sasuke run through the door with complete fear in his face, blood covering just about every inch of his body.

"Did you have some fun there, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Sasuke looked at her bloody frame and a pool of blood from behind Hizoki's desk.

"You did it?" Sasuke asked, looking back at Sakura.

"Who else could it have been?" Sakura asked with a smile. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Let's get back to the hotel before the cops get here," Sakura said, leading Sasuke out of the underground building.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she fell onto the bed, the soft silk of her nightgown caressing her freshly cleaned skin. She curled up in a ball like a cat, ready to settle down for some well needed rest. Sasuke smiled at the sight as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging on his hips. Feeling the heat from the shower on her back, Sakura turned over and saw Sasuke walk out. She instantly rolled back over with a bright blush on her face. Sasuke couldn't help but notice.

"Have you figured out why I couldn't look at you this whole mission yet?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

Sakura rolled back over to face Sasuke's back, feeling the blush dissipate, "Was it because you didn't like my clothes?" She teased, knowing full well why he wouldn't look at her. He simply shook his head, "Was it because something else caught your attention?" Sakura crawled closer to him. He shook his head again. Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning against his bear back, "Was it because you couldn't bare to see me with another man?" She purred into his ear before nipping slightly on his lobe. She felt his jaw tighten, probably surprising a moan. Sakura smirked with confidence and reached down, running her hands up his abdomen and chest, only to rest on his shoulders as she moved back. Sasuke looked back at her and was immediately shocked. Sakura had brought her face to his and was now kissing him. The butterflies were set free in his stomach and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Sakura had placed both of her hands on Sasuke's face, pulling him towards her. He smiled in the kiss and followed her lead. He turned towards her and crawled on top of her, letting the towel drop off of his body. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke, running her nails along his back. Sasuke groaned in the kiss, grinding against her. Sakura tilted her head back and moaned as Sasuke left her mouth, kissing along her jaw until he found his way to her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft, delicate skin. Sakura moaned louder and dug her nails into his back, letting the sensation of him roam her body overwhelm her. Sasuke slid his hands up her thighs, delicately caressing her skin with his fingertips, pushing up her nightgown as he went. Sakura moaned even louder, arching her back into Sasuke. He could feel her erect nipples poke through her thin nightgown. He smiled and nipped at her skin, loving the way her cries of pleasure floated from her throat.

Sasuke slid his hands up further until he reached the sensitive skin of her bust. He cupped them both, giving each of them a rough squeeze. Sakura called out, arching her back even higher. Sasuke moved away from her neck and up to her ear. He bit down on her ear lobe and massaged her breasts roughly. Sakura cried out once again, wrapping her legs around Sasuke's hips, unknowingly grinding into him. Sasuke growled and closed his eye, feeling her wetness graze against his member. He grabbed her nightgown and ripped it off of her. Sakura smiled as she watched his eyes roam all over her now naked body. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him passionately again. He smiled and pulled away before pushing her back down and lowering himself so his face was between her legs. Sakura whined in anticipation as she felt him get close and lick between her folds. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gripping tightly as his tongue worked wonders on her. He smiled, letting his tongue glaze her clit. Sakura called out in absolute pleasure, tugging at Sasuke's hair, and arching her back. Sasuke smirked and moved his hands from her thighs to caress her folds, giving her double the pleasure. Sakura whimpered, feeling his fingers inch closer to her awaiting body. Sasuke sucked on her clit as he let his fingers lid into her. Sakura moaned loudly, tugging on Sasuke's hair roughly. With Sakura inching closer release, Sasuke could smell the bitter sweetness intensify. He pulled his head away, but let his fingers continue to work their magic. He felt her tighten her walls around his fingers and right before she was about to explode, pulled them out. Sakura groaned in disappointment as she sat up on her elbows and looked down at Sasuke. He just smirked and crawled back up to her.

He kissed her gently, forcing her taste herself. Sakura smirked and grabbed Sasuke, flipping them over so that she was on top. Sasuke smiled and watched as Sakura placed kisses down his chest and abdomen before stopping just before his member. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she stopped. She smiled and grabbed his member with her hand and, agonizingly slow, began to pump her hand up and down. He groaned, loving the feel of her soft, delicate hands around his sensitive member. As she quickened her pace just slightly, she grazed her thumb graze across the tip. He grunted loudly, gripping the blanket underneath him, not expecting anything like this from a girl like her. Sasuke pumped his hips forward to help intensify the sensation, wanting her to quicken her pace. Sakura smiled and crawled down farther, licking his tip. She glanced up just in time to see Sasuke throw his head back and grip the blanket even tighter. Sakura smirked and licked the tip again before taking him in her mouth. Sasuke bucked his hips again and moaned even louder. Sakura sucked slightly as she bobbed her head in rhythm with her hand, slightly twisting her hand as well. Sasuke kept bucking his hips forward, making the sensation increase with each thrust and bob Sakura did. Sasuke felt like he was about to explode but Sakura pulled away too quickly. He glared down at her with the same disappointment and annoyance that she had. She smiled and shrugged, "Don't like it do you?"

Sasuke smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top once again. He smirked and grinded his hardened member into her, letting the sweet sound of her moans fill his ears. He placed his member at her entrance and looked down at her for approval. She smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her before slowly entering her. Sakura moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips once again, as well as letting her nails scrape down his back. She was tight, but wet, which made it slightly easier for Sasuke. It was clear she hasn't down this is a while. Slowly, he began pumping in and out of her before she bucked her hips up into him, telling him she needed him to go faster. He smirked in their intimate kiss and quickened his pace, giving Sakura what she wanted. Sakura ran her hands up Sasuke's back and tangled them in his hair again, tugging and pulling, her moans getting louder with each thrust. From the tugging and pulling, Sakura had pulled Sasuke away from the kiss. He groaned low in his throat, but moved back and started leaving even more hickies on her neck. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed roughly, quickening his pace, trying to give her as much pleasure as he possibly could. Sakura arched her back high into him, bucking her hips, trying to match his rhythm. Sasuke quickened his pace even faster, encouraging Sakura to call out in absolute bliss. Sakura tugged on Sasuke's hair again, feeling her release getting close. She tugged and pulled, arched and cried out as she felt her orgasm rip through her body. The intensity of pleasure blinded her vision as she released. Feeling her walls tighten around him, it wasn't long after that he followed, groaning loudly. Her walls surrounded him in a vice-like grip, milking him of everything he had to give.

Sasuke pulled out of her and fell down beside her, panting heavily. Sakura smiled and rolled on her side, placing a hand on his chest and kissing his cheek, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"You don't know how long _I've_ wanted to do that," Sasuke countered, leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

_**Well there you guys have it. There is probably more to come in the future. I'll keep you all posted.**** Please review!  
**_


End file.
